


We Will Become Silhouettes

by inawasteland



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inawasteland/pseuds/inawasteland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All her life, Kaikaina Grif has only seen the world in shades of grey.  If only there was someone out there who could show her how vibrant the world could be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Will Become Silhouettes

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from tumblr: soulmate au with south/sister? :) I am still taking prompts! Please see [this](http://gavinnoises.co.vu/post/129533454829/okay-so-heres-the-deal-ive-had-massive-writers) post.

The world was always grey for her. From birth up until now, no matter what Kaikaina had done, she could never make herself see in color. The doctors all said she would never see anything but shades of grey, and so Kai just got used to it.

There were whispers, though. That everyone was born with some strange defect and that when they met the person with whom they were supposed to spend the rest of their lives with, that suddenly they would be perfect. Was colorblindness that trait for Kai? Or was that a load of shit and she was doomed never to see the beauties of the world?

Needless to say, it was frustrating for her growing up. Grif tried to describe everything to his sister, but in the end, he could only do so much. He took for granted just how much he relied on being able to see colors. He still loved his sister, though, and rarely poked any fun of her. It was just something she couldn’t help, after all. Like how he couldn’t help how much he weighed. He tried dieting for all about one day and yeah, that shit was not for him, fuck no.

So, Kai invested more time in finding the beauty of the things around her without worrying about the names of colors. Textures could be just as awe-inspiring. The way light twinkled off the ocean, or the feel of sand underneath her bare feet. Growing up in Hawaii, people always teased her, saying how she was missing out, but Kai didn’t see it that way at all. It was everyone else, she thought, that was missing out. They were too tied up in naming colors that they didn’t appreciate the real beauty.

When she turned twenty-three, most of her friends had begun pairing off. Kai? Well, she was a free spirit. She didn’t want to be tied down, finding marriage to be _boring_ and stifling. She changed her mind about her partners as often as she changed her clothes. But still, she couldn’t help but wonder if there was someone out there that might be as beautiful as that twinkling ocean during a sunset.

The party for her birthday was apparently supposed to be a surprise, because Tucker had blindfolded her and was leading her some place special. “You only turn twenty-three once,” he had said, and Kai rolled her eyes. Well, duh, but she also only turned twenty-two once and that wasn’t a big deal at all.

But when the blindfold was removed, her eyes widened as she saw all the people that had come out to her birthday. She didn’t have nearly this many friends, but she did recognize a lot of them. Someone handed her a drink, and between the food and the music, she was set to have a good time. Maybe flirt with some dude or some chick and have a threesome in the bathroom (what? as the birthday girl she totally could do whatever the fuck she wanted).

Two drinks later and she was being dragged over to meet someone by Tucker.

“You’ve gotta meet her, she’s kind of a bitch but I know you two will hit it off.”

Kai flashed Tucker a glare, which apparently the person Tucker was setting her up with shared as well.

“Really, Tucker? Kind of a bitch? Remind me to double your workout next week,” she snapped, though the smirk on her face showed that she was joking. Mostly.

“Yeahhhh, forget I said anything. Kai, this is my personal trainer, she just moved here. South? This is the birthday girl, Kaikaina. What, don’t give me that look _you said you wanted to meet more people.”_

Kai tried hard to stifle the giggle that was itching to slip out, but failed miserably, and soon enough she was practically falling to the floor, giggling so hard at this situation. It may not have been that funny to anyone else, but Kai found humor in the strangest of things. It only took a few seconds before South was joining in, and Tucker found himself to be the object of amusement for both ladies.

“Okay yeah, you know what? Fuck this, I’m out, you girls don’t have too much fun!”

Kai’s laughter tapered off, and when she opened her eyes, South was half leaning on top of her. It had been a while since anything made her laugh nearly that hard. She studied South closely, from the light hair to the curve of her nose and the strong jaw that jutted out with a wide grin. Her deep blue eyes gleamed with mirth, and Kai knew she was smitten immediately. Guys come and go, Kai tossed them aside easily, but women? Women were complex, women were interesting, women were…

And then it hit her suddenly.

_Blue eyes._ It was dark in this club, but she could see South’s eyes clearly. They were not gray. There was a flush to her cheeks and her clothes were bright purple. Colors! _Kai could see in colors again_.

“Your eyes…” Kai whispered out loud.

“Yes…? They’re blue…”

“They are! You don’t understand…before I met you, everything was black, white, grey. And now?” And now Kai was going into sensory overload. The world around her was being painted in a canvas she never knew existed before. And yet, no matter what the world looked like around her, her eyes kept getting drawn back to the girl in front of her.

“South, let me buy you a drink.”

“You’re the birthday girl, isn’t that my job?” was South’s response. With a wry smile she ordered up two drinks and threw an arm around the other. “So it is true, then. Those rumors I’ve heard. What a fucking world we live in.” She pulled out a pair of glasses that she had in her back pocket. “I was wondering why my glasses suddenly stopped working. It’s bullshit, I wanted to go to motherfucking space.”

Kai’s smile faded into a frown and she reached for South’s hand. “Hey, I wanted to join the Air Force before they told me I couldn’t. Fuck everyone else. Fuck space, fuck jet planes. If you are who you are destined to be then you can be my new dream.”

South glanced at Kai like she had three heads. This chick was clearly crazy if she thought this was going to work. No matter how tempted South was _they had just met there was no way this was going to last._

“Yeah. Let’s can the sentimental crap. So, I didn’t exactly bring you a present but if you want I can take you to the bathroom and eat you out, that’s probably better than any present these losers got you.”

Anyone else would probably have been offended by South’s comeback. But Kai? She shrugged. “That’s kinda hot.”

Tucker was the least bit surprised when he walked past the bathrooms later that evening and heard Kai’s name being screamed. After all, when he was unable to locate her around the time they were serving the cake, he knew exactly where she would be.


End file.
